User talk:Uraharattack
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 531. Everything But the Rain op.4 Dark of the Bleeding Moon page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 04:43, March 30, 2013 Welcome to Bleach Wiki: Getting Started Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as if contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! Multiple edits Hey Urahara, please try to make all changes to a single page in one go instead of spreading them out over multiple edits, which is referred to as edit padding or fluffing, something we don't allow here.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner Hey! I've just checked, and you have met the requirements to become a full project member in the Grammar Corner. With this, you now have the following powers: *Take High Priority articles *Post articles in need of grammar edits in the Medium and Low Priority sections Remember, you must make at least 1 grammar edit per month to remain a member of the grammar corner. Removal from the Grammar Corner Hi there. Just a notice that, according to the new rules of the Grammar Corner, because you did not make a minimum of 1 grammar-related edit this month, you are being considered for removal from the Grammar Corner. You have 1 week to make a grammar edit and get back on track before we remove you from the corner. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) That's perfectly fine, I won't force you to stay on if you feel you can't keep up. You're always welcome to rejoin when you feel able.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:31, July 4, 2013 (UTC)